Readings of utility meters have traditionally been taken manually with a representative of the utility company physically travelling to the meter to gather metering information from the utility meter. These traditional utility meters have been slowly converting over to more modern meters capable of autonomously sending metering information to a utility company associated with the meter. Under the current state of the art, however, changing a traditional utility meter to one of these more modern meters involves removing the traditional meter and replacing it with another that is capable of sending the metering information. Replacing the traditional meter with a more modern meter may require a service interruption of the associated utility while the traditional meter is replaced with a more modern one.